An example of a module is known from Siemens' Catalog “ST 70 News 2006”, Section 3: “SIMATIC S7”. Located inside a housing capsule of the module is a printed circuit board fitted with electric and electronic components. Said components are cooled mainly through convection in a manner such that air flows through an opening on the underside of the housing capsule and across the components, then finally through an opening on the top side of the housing capsule, with the air that flows through the housing removing heat from the components. Said openings in the housing capsule below and above the components are problematic especially if the modules or automation device are/is employed in areas exposed to explosion hazards or in applications requiring a tight seal. Moreover, adjacent modules in the automation device heat each other, a factor that has to be considered during project work on the automation device and which, owing to the modular automation device's wide-ranging combination potential, makes such work difficult.